Niko Brando
Nicholas Brando, (ニコラス・ブランド Nikorasu burando) better known as "Niko", is the main antagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Destined to Shine. = Appearance Niko appears as a healthy and rather good looking man with above average height and maintains an incredible diet and weight, and his build is a light-medium weight build. His body is riddled with multiple scars varying in size and shape. He shares his father's blond hair but unlike his father, his hair goes down to the bottom of his neck and he has bangs that vary between over his eyes to just above them. It usually is unruly and not combed. His skin, just like his father, is rather pale. He apparently shares his mother's eye color, blue. They have been remarked by numerous girls and the occasional man to "resemble the ocean's tide." He usually wears a grey trench coat that usually falls below his boots. The trench coat does not have any particular patterns on it, but does have a small cut on the right sleeve cuff. Under the trench coat he wears a red and black checkered t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He wears a pair of white gloves with black lines going from the tips down the palm and back of the hand and he wears a dark brown pair of boots that go from his heel to the top his ankle. Personality Niko's personality, unlike his father, is rather calm and humble. He will show little to no stress when in battle. His subordinates have called him "The calm monster" or "the calm face of death". He does share his father's charisma, being able to sweet talk almost anyone in to doing anything he wants. He has the characteristics of maturity, seriousness, and courage due to the fact that he leads a powerful worldwide mob, Karma. He has a strong sense of judgement and will not deal with traitors or enemies lightly. He does show compassion to the occasional person, but otherwise, he never lets a sign of compassion slip. His mentality is that he believes everyone is tied to their own ideals and dreams. If anyone chooses to play the part of the 'Hero' he will be their 'Villain'. He finds those who characterize people based on looks, appearances, races, or anything that would make them different from a normal person, then he will be disgusted by them. He believes everyone should be given the same respect as the next man. He will often sympathize with those who have been given the 'short-end of the stick' compassion Niko will always follow his word. When he sets his mind to something, he will go through with it regardless of the consequences. If there is a problem in his mob then he will personally come and solve it, whether through physical or verbal means. The same can be said for his enemies, he will either give them the option to surrender and be dealt with accordingly or he will see to it that their live ends there. When addressing someone of higher importance than him (the president of the U.S. for example), he will show them respect and will never show any signs of disrespect towards them. Niko does not show signs of a temper whatsoever. He is usually always calm and collected, therefore never showing signs of weakness. Yet despite this, if he is ever disrespected or if looked down upon, he will lose his calm demeanor and be fueled with overwhelming rage. Abilities Heaven's World (HW) HW is a stand is primarily based on time. HW can stop time, accelerate time, predict what will happen in time, reverse time of a certain object, person, or place, create illusions based on past things in time, steal someone's time (stealing years of their life) and travel in time. (More inept when Heaven's World article is released) Mastery Niko has mastered use of his stand due to multiple years of use. He can use all of HW's ability without breaking a single sweat. = Fighting Capabilities Niko has shown that he is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to take down a close-ranged stand by himself whilst sustaining little damage to himself. He has almost ten years of training under his belt and he still does not slack in his training regiment even after gaining his stand. He refuses to use any sort of weapon such as a sword. Marksmanship Niko has shown to be quite capable with guns and ranged weapons. He had apparently joined the U.S. Marines had three years of training in marksmanship. He had racked up over 120 confirmed kills in under three years of joining. His preferred gun is a 44. Magnum. Genius-Level Intellect Niko is incredibly smart, but it is unclear how smart. He has been shown to beat a world renowned genius in a test of intellect. He uses his intellect for tactical uses as well and this was apparently how he became the boss of Karma. = Vampiric After using the stone mask on himself, Niko gained incredible vampiric powers. Superhuman-Strength Further increasing his physical strength, Niko now has the strength to punch through metal and not retain a scratch. It is unclear how strong he has become, but his greatest feat. was when he picked up a tank with his own two arms and through it a distance of 50 meters. Superhuman-Speed Niko had also been given incredible and unrivaled agility and it was noted to be faster than a cheetah, just like his father. Superhuman Senses Niko had been given superhuman senses, including taste, hearing, sight and touch. He could hear the footsteps of anything from up to 50 meters away. Regeneration Niko had also been given supernatural healing which allowed him to heal any injury in under seconds with easy and with little thought. It is unknown if he was given the other abilities of a vampire, due to fact that they were never shown. Category:Appearance __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Trivia -Niko once came in contact with Jiordan Joestar and the battle was... - Niko Brando is the son of DIO and was planned to be the main character, but then I figured it would be just another Giorno, so I went for villain. - I was inspired to create Niko when I finished reading Part 6. I didn't like how Pucci reset the universe and that was it, so I decided that if Pucci was defeated instead, it would set the stage for a new villain to take the scene and what better than a Mob Boss. - Niko is not the next Diavolo the only similarities between the two is that they both are Mob bosses. - Niko is not some mysterious bad guy, he is revealed in Chapter 6 of the story. - Niko is the one who orchestrates every antagonists the protagonists face. - Niko was actually supposed to have a stand that manipulates space and gravity, but then I figured that would be a little to powerful... BUT TIME MANIPULATION ISN'T...Category:Main Antagonist Category:Vampire Category:Stand User